The invention relates to a new biphasic bone substitute material with a bilayer structure based on calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) which has a homogeneous coarse external surface, a process for preparing that material and the use thereof as implant or prosthesis to support bone formation, bone regeneration, bone repair and/or bone replacement at a defect site in a human or animal.
Defects in bone structure arise in a variety of circumstances, such as trauma, disease, and surgery and there is still a need for effective repair of bone defects in various surgical fields.
Numerous natural and synthetic materials and compositions have been used to stimulate healing at the site of a bone defect. A well known natural, osteoconductive bone substitute material that promotes bone growth in periodontal and maxillofacial osseous defects is Geistlich Bio-Oss®, commercially available from Geistlich Pharma AG. That material is manufactured from natural bone by a process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,961, which enables preservation of the trabecular architecture and nanocrystalline structure of the natural bone, resulting in an excellent osteoconductive matrix which is not or very slowly resorbed.
Tricalcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (TCP/HAP) systems and their use as bone substitute materials are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,752 disclosing a process for preparing a biphasic cement of α-TCP/HAP by heating a powder mixture of ammonium phosphate and HAP at 1200-1500° C.
European Patent EP-285826 describes a process for the production of a layer of HAP on metallic and non-metallic bodies for implants by application of a layer of α-TCP and completely converting the α-TCP layer into HAP by reaction with water of pH 2 to 7 at 80-100° C. The product obtained is a metallic or non metallic body covered with a layer of HAP.
WO 97/41273 describes a process for coating a substrate such as notably hydroxyapatite (HAP) or other calcium phosphates (CAP) with a coating of carbonated hydroxyapatite, i.e. hydroxyapatite wherein phosphate and/or hydroxyl ions are partially replaced by bicarbonate ions, by a process comprising (a) immersing the substrate in a solution of pH 6.8 to 8.0 containing calcium ions, phosphate ions and bicarbonate ions at a temperature lower than 50° C., (b) heating the portion of the solution in contact with the substrate to a temperature of 50 to 80° C. until having a pH greater than 8, (c) maintaining the substrate in contact with the alkali solution obtained in step (b) to form a carbonated hydroxyapatite coating, and (d) taking the substrate off the solution and subjecting the coating to drying. The bicarbonate ions are disclosed to act as inhibitors of hydroxyapatite crystal growth, resulting in non-stoichiometric crystals containing defects and having rather small dimensions, namely 10-40 nm in length and 3-10 nm in width (see page 7, lines 1-7).
The components of calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) systems, especially TCP/HAP systems differ in their thermodynamic stability. Due to this difference, when CAP/HAP systems are implanted into a mammal, in particular a human patient, the solubility of TCP and other calcium phosphates is higher in the body fluid than the solubility of HAP. The difference in solubility between calcium phosphates and HAP causes a breakdown of the unordered sinterstructure of the CAP/HAP system because the better soluble compound CAP (e.g. TCP) is removed quicker than HAP. The sintered interconnection between CAP and HAP produced at high temperatures will also make a remarkable contribution to higher solubility of the device in the physiological environment. Two different types of reactions dominate accelerated in vivo degradation of such ceramics: Chemical dissolution and biological resorption by cells. Both processes cause dissolution of the ceramic material which furthermore causes a local oversaturation of calcium ions, whereby there are more calcium ions released than calcium ions adsorbed. The natural equilibrium of calcium ions no longer exists, neither in the extracellular matrix nor in the tissue surrounding of the implant. The local disturbance of the natural calcium equilibrium in terms of oversaturation of calcium ions leads to an increased osteoclast activity and therefore to an accelerated ill-controlled resorption of the ceramic material and a risk of adverse inflammation reactions, especially when using a large amount of synthetic bone substitute material.
When bone substitute material Geistlich Bio-Oss® is implanted into a human patient, the natural calcium equilibrium is practically not affected, the concentration of calcium ions on the surface of the material and within the local environment thereof remaining almost constant. Biological resorption of the material hence does not take place or proceeds at a very slow rate without the risk of adverse inflammation reactions.
EP-B1-2445543 discloses a highly advantageous calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material which, like bone substitute material Geistlich Bio-Oss®, after being set in vivo enables the concentration of calcium ions on the surface of the material and within the local environment thereof to remain almost constant and thus does not lead to an increased osteoclast activity.
Indeed, the natural calcium equilibrium which is necessary for optimal bone regeneration is not disturbed or destroyed. Moreover, the natural calcium concentration equilibrium is lastingly supported by the bone substitute material until the regeneration process is completed. When those conditions are met there is no increase of osteoclast activity, hence no risk of adverse inflammation reactions.
The invention of EP-B1-2445543 relates to a biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material comprising a sintered CAP core and at least one uniform and closed epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP deposited on top of the sintered CAP core, whereby the epitactically grown nanocrystals have the same size and morphology as human bone mineral, i.e. a length of 30 to 46 nm and a width of 14 to 22 nm.
The sintered CAP core may comprise tricalcium phosphate (TCP), notably α-TCP (α-Ca3(PO4)2) or β-TCP (β-Ca3(PO4)2), and/or tetracalcium phosphate (TTCP) Ca4(PO4)2O.
According to a frequently used embodiment the sintered CAP core essentially consists of TCP, α-TCP being preferred.
The epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP is structurally and chemically nearly identical to the natural human bone mineral.
The epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP generally has a thickness of at least from 15 to 50 nm, preferably at least from 20 to 40 nm, more preferably at least from 25 to 35 nm. That minimum thickness corresponds to one layer of HAP nanocrystals in epitaxial orientation.
The epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP may comprise a single or multiple layers of HAP nanocrystals in epitaxial orientation. The thickness of the epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP, which is related to the number of such layers of HAP nanocrystals in epitaxial orientation, will be selected according to the intended application of the bone substitute material as implant or prosthesis in differently loaded parts of the body. The bone substitute material of that invention is indeed designed to function in vivo as a living-like system progressively transforming the sintered CAP core into hydroxyapatite similar in size and morphology to human bone mineral, the rate of that transformation being dependent on the rate of calcium release by the sintered CAP core, which is to a large extent controlled by the thickness of the epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP.
The properties of the CAP/HAP bone substitute material are to a large extent controlled by the thickness of the epitactically grown layer of crystalline HAP. The term “properties” includes the ability of the CAP/HAP bone substitute to release a constant concentration of calcium ions to the local environment in vitro and in vivo.
The thickness of the epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP is related to the ratio of the sintered CAP core material to HAP, said ratio being generally between 5:95 and 95:5, preferably from 10:90 to 90:10.
The CAP/HAP bone substitute material may be a particulate or a granulate, the particles or granules having a desired size and shape. Generally, the particles or granules are approximately spherical and have a diameter of 250 to 5000 μm.
The CAP/HAP bone substitute material may also be a shaped body, e.g. a screw, a nail, a pin or a structure having the profile of an osseous body part such as notably a hip, a clavicle, a rib, a mandible or a skull part. Such a screw, a nail or a pin may be used in reconstructive orthopedic surgery for fixing a ligament to a bone, for example in the knee or the elbow. Such a structure having the profile of an osseous body part may be used in orthopedic surgery as prosthesis for replacing a missing or defective bone or bone part.
That CAP/HAP bone substitute material of EP-B1-2445543 is taught to be obtained by a process comprising the steps of                a) preparing a sintered CAP core material,        b) immersing the sintered CAP core material in an aqueous solution at a temperature between 10° C. and 50° C. to start the transformation process of CAP to HAP, whereby a uniform and closed epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline hydroxyapatite is formed on the sintered CAP core material surface, the epitactically grown nanocrystals having the same size and morphology as human bone mineral,        c) stopping the transformation by separating the solid material from the aqueous solution at a time when a uniform and closed coating of at least one nanocrystalline layer of HAP is present but before the transformation process is finished completely,        d) optionally sterilizing the separated material coming from step c).        
The preparation of the sintered CAP core material may be performed by methods known in the art comprising first mixing powders of calcium hydrogen phosphate (CaHPO4), calcium carbonate and/or calcium hydroxide, then calcining and sintering the mixture within an appropriate temperature range, thereby giving a bulk sintered CAP core material (see e.g. Mathew M. et al., 1977, Acta. Cryst. B33: 1325; Dickens B. et al., 1974, J. Solid State Chemistry 10, 232; and Durucan C. et al., 2002, J. Mat. Sci., 37:963).
A bulk sintered TCP core material may thus be obtained by mixing powders of calcium hydrogen phosphate (CaHPO4), calcium carbonate and/or calcium hydroxide in stoichiometric ratio, calcining and sintering the mixture at a temperature in the range of 1200-1450° C., preferably about 1400° C.
A bulk sintered TTCP core material may also be obtained by the above described process.
The bulk sintered CAP material prepared by such methods may be porous with a porosity of 2 to 80 vol % and a wide distribution of pores. The porosity parameters will be selected according to the intended application of the CAP/HAP bone substitute material.
The sintered CAP core material used in step b) may be                the bulk sintered CAP core material prepared as described above,        a particulate or granulate of sintered CAP core material obtained from the bulk sintered CAP core material prepared as described above, by using conventional methods such as crushing, grinding and/or milling, and sieving, or        a preform of sintered CAP core material having a desired shape and size, e.g. a screw, a nail, a pin or a structure having the profile of an osseous body part.        
Such a preform of any desired shape and size may be obtained from the bulk sintered core material prepared as described above, by using well known prototyping techniques such as CNC milling or 3D printing (see for example Bartolo P. et al., 2008, Bio-Materials and Prototyping Applications in Medicine, Springer Science New York, ISBN 978-0-387-47682-7; Landers R. et al., 2002, Biomaterials 23(23), 4437; Yeong W.-Y. et al., 2004, Trends in Biotechnology, 22 (12), 643; and Seitz H. et al., 2005, Biomed. Mater. Res. 74B (2), 782).
The aqueous solution of step b) is taught to be pure water, a simulated body fluid or a buffer. Important is that the pH value of the immersing solution of step b) is nearly neutral and remains stable throughout the transformation process, preferably within a pH range from 5.5 to 9.0.
The term “simulated body fluid” refers to any solution that mimics a body fluid. Preferably, the simulated body fluid has an ion concentration similar to that of blood plasma.
The buffer may be any buffer in the above pH range but is preferably a phosphate buffer with or without calcium, magnesium and/or sodium.
The buffer used in the Examples (see Examples 4 and 5) is an aqueous phosphate buffer.
The temperature range in step b) is generally between 10° C. and 50° C., preferably between 25 and 45° C., more preferably between 35° C. and 40° C.
The immersing step b) induces in a first phase a first-order phase transition of the CAP core material and therefore the nucleation of HAP nanocrystal precursors. During the second phase the resulting HAP precursors from the first phase will grow and establish a closed (i.e. completely coating) epitactic nanocrystalline composite layer. The first HAP nanocrystal layer must be uniform and closed and epitaxially connected to the sintered CAP core material.
During a third phase the first-order phase transition may proceed within the newly formed bilayer composite to further transform the sintered CAP core material (TCP or TTCP) into nanocrystalline HAP. During this third step of phase transition calcium ions will be released for a controllable time by a slow diffusion controlled process until a part of the sintered CAP core material has been transformed into nanocrystalline HAP. The thickness of the HAP layer and therefore the rate of calcium release can be controlled by variation of the transformation time.
The epitactically grown nanocrystalline HAP layer of appropriate thickness will be prepared in vitro, the transformation of CAP into HAP being stopped before it is completed.
As soon as the CAP/HAP bone substitute material is set in vivo, the transformation process of CAP into HAP will be reactivated by contact with the body fluids and the bone substitute material will function as a living-like system forming new hydroxyapatite similar in size and morphology to human bone mineral.
During the in vivo phase transformation process the transported calcium ions will be released into the local environment supporting the local calcium equilibrium which is important and beneficial for bone regeneration processes.
Due to different regeneration times of bone defects in differently loaded regions of the body it is important that the rate of calcium release can be controlled. This can be achieved by variation of the thickness of the epitactically grown layer of hydroxyapatite.
Step c) is therefore a very critical step. The exposure time in the aqueous solution of step b) is based upon the thickness of the HAP layer desired. At least one layer of nanocrystalline HAP in epitaxial orientation is necessary. It is essential that the transformation of CAP into HAP is not finished.
The proper exposure time according to the thickness desired can be calculated by using several thermodynamic differential equations well known to the skilled person in the art of calcium phosphates, cement and concrete chemistry.
See for example: Pommersheim, J. C.; Clifton, J. R. (1979) Cem. Conc. Res.; 9:765; Pommersheim, J. C.; Clifton, J. R. (1982) Cem. Conc. Res.; 12:765; and Schlüssler, K. H. Mcedlov-Petrosjan, O. P.; (1990): Der Baustoff Beton, VEB Verlag Bauwesen, Berlin.
Transferring the solution of the above mentioned differential equations to the CAP/HAP system enables the prediction of the phase transition of CAP into HAP and the thickness of the layer such that the epitactic layer of HAP can be prepared in a stable and reproducible manner.
Separating the solid material from the aqueous solution at the end of step c) is usually performed by filtration, washing and drying, using techniques well known in the art.
In the Examples of EP-B1-2445543 (namely Example 4 [0057] and Example 5 [0058]), washing is performed by washing the separated granules 3 times with purified water to remove residuals from the buffered solution.
The optional sterilizing step d) may be performed by techniques well known in the art such as gamma-irradiation or X-ray radiation.
Using as taught in Examples 4 and 5 of EP-B1-2445543 an aqueous phosphate buffer for the aqueous solution of step b) and purified water to wash 3 times the separated granules at the end of step c), one obtains a biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material comprising a sintered CAP core and a closed epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP deposited on the external surface of the sintered CAP core, whereby the epitactically grown nanocrystals have the same size and morphology as human bone mineral, i.e. a length of 30 to 46 nm and a width of 14 to 22 nm, wherein the closed epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP deposited on the external surface of the sintered CAP core has a non-homogeneous external surface comprising individual (separated) clusters of flat crystal platelets consisting of epitactically grown HAP nanocrystals and smooth areas between the individual clusters of flat crystal platelets, the % of the external surface occupied by the smooth areas between the individual clusters of flat crystal platelets depending on the transformation time in given transformation conditions.
See FIG. 1A, which represents a SEM (scanning electron microscopy) picture of prototype 1 (1-2 mm granule) having a transformation time of 30 min wherein the smooth areas represent about 70% of the total external surface as measured by SEM and FIG. 1B, which represents an SEM picture of prototype 2 (1-2 mm granule) having a transformation time of 40 min wherein the smooth areas represent about 50% of the total external surface as measured by SEM.
WO 2015/009154 discloses a method for producing an osteoconductive material with improved osteoinductive capacity, which comprises subjecting a sintered biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) material having a surface topography consisting of grains to a hydrothermal treatment under a pressure of 2-4 bars at a temperature equal to or higher than 125° C. without controlling the pH for a duration sufficient to change calcium phosphate grains on the surface of the starting material into calcium phosphate needles of a diameter 10-1500 nm. A temperature of at least 125° C. and a pressure of at least 2 bars is far from the (close to the human body physiological) conditions used in EP-B1-2445543 (temperature 35-40° C., pH 5.5-9.0, ambient pressure) which enable epitactic growth of HAP nanocrystals. Those needles are not epitactically grown but attached to or deposited on the core material base and only partially (usually 40-90%) coat the latter, thereby increasing its specific surface and capacity of harboring proteins, thus enhancing its osteoinductive potential.
It has now been found that by adding 10 to 90%, preferably 20 to 60%, of a short-chain aliphatic alcohol including but not limited to methanol, ethanol, propanol or butanol to the aqueous phosphate buffer of step b) in preparation of the biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material according to EP-B1-2445543, the non-homogeneous external surface of the closed epitactically grown layer of nanocrystalline HAP deposited on the external surface of the sintered CAP core biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material, which comprises individual clusters of flat crystal platelets and smooth areas in between, is replaced by a homogeneous coarse external surface comprising flat crystal platelets without any individual crystal clusters of flat crystal platelets. That homogeneous coarse external surface generally comprises epitactically grown nanocrystalline hydroxyapatite platelets forming an interlocked network of platelets with individual platelet sizes of 0.2 to 20 μm, preferably 0.5 to 5 μm, as determined by SEM, depending on the amount of aliphatic alcohol used.
As shown by in vitro tests of osteogenic differentiation of fetal human mesenchymal stem cells (hMSCs), the in vivo osteogenic response is likely to be stronger for the biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material having that homogeneous coarse external surface comprising flat crystal platelets than for the biphasic calcium phosphate/hydroxyapatite (CAP/HAP) bone substitute material taught by EP-B1-2445543 which has a non-homogeneous external surface comprising individual clusters of flat crystal platelets and smooth areas in between.